CiRCuS MoNSTeR
by mikuhatsunefeliciana
Summary: Luka has lived in the Circus for as long as she can remember. Her brother Yuuma left, having escaped. Now, He is able to get close to her, but she doesn't trust Him; yet. What will happen when these two grow closer, and the fate of everyone else lies just beyond their reach? (MANY Vocaloids are included, as well as MANY OCs. Story divided into 3 Acts, with 2 scenes each)
1. Act 1, Scene 1

サーカス・モンスター

CiRCuS MoNSTeR

* * *

Act 1

 _Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster._

 _It never sees us, it despises us._

* * *

Scene 1

Lying there, I breath in the horrid stench surrounding me. Slowly, I drag myself off of this pathetic excuse for a bed. An iron bench and a sheet fit for a small child are all they have given me. As my feet touch the floor, I shiver and look towards the door. Will they come for me today? It seems highly probable. I've heard them talking outside my door, whispering about me.

" _God, I can't wait until we can get rid of this freak. She's a real pain." one of the men had huffed._

" _Yeah, I know what you mean." replied the other. "She too uncooperative. She's a liability to this business."_

"Business?" I sigh, mumbling under my breath. I suppose that's an easier way to think of enslaving us. They've no respect for us. We're nothing more than the tools they use to get their money.

Pushing the memory from my mind, I try, in vain, to untangle my hair from around my silver horns. I have to focus. I have to remember.

The only thing they can't take away from us is our memories. I repeat things, under my breathe, that I know to be true. "I am Luka Megurine. I have someone important to me. I want, no, _need_ to escape."

I hear a knock on my door. I quickly sit back on my bed and pull my legs up to my chin. A man comes in, tall and large. Most of us around here call him Kanshu behind his back, because he never gave us an actual name to call him. He wears a black suit, his hair is neatly combed, and square, black sunglasses sit on the end of his nose. He is a stark contrast to my unruly, pink curls, silver horns and dingy hospital gown.

"Get up. Now." he grunts lowly. I had forgotten that it was the end of the week; we all perform today. When I am too slow to rise, he walks briskly to the side of the bed, grabs my arm, and drags me out of the room. I'm pulled down the hall, to a place familiar to us all. We reach a tall, iron door, with a keypad off to the side. There is another room next to it. He tells me to change, and I do so quickly, so that we don't have a repeat of before.

I enter the smaller room. I am greeted by a team of "cleaners", who get straight to work fixing me up for my performance. They start with my head, yanking out the tangles. Then, they wash off my face, legs and arms. They dress me in a simple, black dress, with black arm sleeves that open wide at the end, so I know that we will be singing one of my favorite songs tonight, "Lie"; but how can I really enjoy singing when I'm living like this?

When I come out, Kanshu is punching a combination of numbers into the small keypad, and the door slides up. I know what I have to do. Quickly, so as to not anger him, I step into the chamber, the cool metal sending a shock through my bare feet, and the door closes behind me, leaving me in pitch blackness. Then, the chamber shakes, and I'm going up. The top opens and bright lights find my eyes. I have to shield them and blink.

I rise up to the sound of cheering. Idiots. How could they cheer for something like this? I plaster on a smile and wave to the crowd. They go wild. Over the intercom, a speaker announces me, "Now, put your hands together for... Luka Megurine!"

I step forward and take a deep breath. This is what we do; we sing. It doesn't seem that bad, if you don't think about the horrible living arrangements and cruel treatment. I sing, at the very top of my lungs. Maybe if I'm loud enough, you will hear me. Why did you leave me? Why can't I see you anymore?

After my song, I'm lowered back down. Kanshu meets me there, wearing the same scowl, as always. "Hurry up and change." I go to the dressing room, change back into my pathetic gown, and come back out. "Let's go." He walks toward my room, expecting me to follow. In that split second, I have a decision to make. Do I follow him, or run? No, the second option seems too risky, so I follow. Yet another wasted opportunity, I suppose. He locks the door after go in, and I sit back on my bed. He snickers, grinning at me through the barred window in the door. "You'll be outta here soon, you know. They're getting pretty tired of you. The fans don't like you much either." I shiver at his words. Everyone knows that their time will come eventually, but I've only been here for 3 years. How could I be removed already when most people last at _least_ six or seven? My reaction makes him laugh; a loud, low, evil laugh.

I lay, shivering in my bed. I think back to when you were once with me, my first week here, when we both arrived. Why did you leave so quickly? Did they get tired of you, just as they will with me? Does that mean I'll be with you soon? I smile at the thought.

That night, when you left, you and I were supposed to sing together. Everyone was anxious to hear us. He was even there that night, so He expected it to be a big success.

 _A man walks up to Him, whispering something. He frowns, and then scowls. "Damn. I should have known this would have happened." He jogs out the door. I look around in confusion, as the others try to calm the crowd._

 _The crowd is yelling, no, screaming at me. "Sing!" says one of the guards. Out of the corner of my eyes, I see Him coming back. Scowling, He turns to another of the guards and talks low. "He's gone."_

 _My eyes go wide. I can't feel anything, can't see anything. My legs are wobbling and I fall to my knees, facing the crowd. They are screaming louder now, but their words fall on deaf ears. Out of the silence of my mind, I hear Him. "Sing." I lift my face to the crowd. He walks to the microphones, takes them, and crouches down beside me. He hands me one, smiling. "You can still sing."_

 _I shake my head. " You… you're not him… Where is he?"_

 _He frowns. "He's gone. You will sing with me." He holds out his hand, and I am slow to take it. He pulls me up as the music begins. The crowd yells, wanting to know where the other star is. He pulls me behind Him and waves His hand past the crowd, calming them instantly. He looks back at me, grinning, and I begin to feel at ease. Maybe it's His power, or perhaps He Himself. I smile and take the microphone from Him. We face the crowd and sing. As we do, I think that maybe it's for the best that you left._

 _Then I stop. How could I think such a thing? You could never be replaced. I sink to my knees, still singing, and He looks down at me. Tears stream my face, as the crowd jumps up, enraged at me, screaming, "Hey, get up you worthless circus monster!" I keep singing; what else is there to do, but sing? I will be punished later, but I don't care. I sing louder than before, my voice rising with every second, until my voice is deafening. The crowd starts, and they cover their ears. Even He is cringing at the volume of my voice. Perhaps, if I sing loud enough you will hear me. I sing until my throat aches, then I sing some more; this is how I will always sing, until you return._

I still sing that way now. It has been a year since you left. I still haven't found a way out of here, though I look every chance I get. They keep me under more security than the others, because they know I will try to escape.

Though my voice could only reach 85cm when you left, I can now spread my voice much farther without a microphone. About 500 m, actually. I no longer need a microphone for my performances. While the audience enjoyed this trick at first, they _have_ grown tired of me. But maybe, one day, the whole world will be able to hear my voice. Then people might come to help us here. There is nothing but sandy desert, surrounding us for miles. No one _actually_ knows where this place is. The guest are lifted via hovercraft, dropped off at the port, and are taken back in the same way when the show has finished. If only you had waited, then our voices together might be louder, and could reach farther, past this arid landscape. But, I will just have to wait.

There is another knock at my door. I'm not scheduled for another performance today, so it must be Him. He has been visiting me after you left. He only does it to keep me from going crazy, though. I know it. I refuse to have anything to do with anyone else. But He doesn't know that I still have you, in a way. He enters in, a large smile on his face. "You did amazing, as always." When I don't react, he tilts his head to the side, frowning. "Is there something wrong?"

Of course something is wrong. Everything about this place is wrong. I don't say that though. Instead, shaking my head, I look away. He sits down next to me, still frowning. "Have you seen the board recently?"

Ha! The board. The last time I saw that thing, I was in the 29th place. They use it to remind us of our place. Anyone left in the bottom 5 by the end of the month is punished. I'm lucky to have stayed below 35 for so long, but that number is creeping up on me, slowly.

He looks around, His hands folded together in his lap. His expression tells me that He is searching for the right words. Before I can imagine all the different things He might say, He tells me something that leaves me confused. "You will be moved today." He says it quickly and looks away, as if His words are a bomb that He is eager to get out of his hands.

"What do you mean? Am I…" I look down. "Am I leaving?"

"No!" He takes my hand. "Of course not! You're…" He looks away. "You're moving to another room." He looks back at me. "Room number 2."

I start. That's one of the first ten rooms. Only the Elites are allowed to stay in those rooms. I stand up, ripping my hand away, turning on him. "What are you saying? Why am I being moved to… to _that_ room?" I look away, and grab my hair in frustration. There is _no_ reason for me to be moved to the second ranking spot. How could I have made it that far? No one _ever_ moves below ten. Unless someone died recently, and I wasn't told. Even then, everyone from 28 to 2 would have had to die! Other than instances such as those, no one has moved up since….

I look back at Him. Since _He_ pulled up to number one. He's number one... What if He's moving me so that I'll be closer to Him? He's keeping an eye on me! If I could guarantee my safety, I would take that stupid blue scarf of his and wring his neck with it!

He stands up and walks towards the door, looking over His shoulder at me, his long, white coat trailing back. "They will come by in a moment to retrieve you. You will be given a new..." He looks down at my ragged clothes, a sad look on his face. "...uniform." He turns away, and pauses. "Kaito."

"Wh-what?" I squeak.

He turns around. "My name… it's Kaito…" He rubs the back of his neck. "Well, I suppose I'll leave you alone, then." At that, He leaves.

How could this have happened? The plan was to lay low, to stay as far away from Him as possible, not to move right next door to Him. I sit back down and lay my head in my hands. I was so sure that I was closer to you, close enough to break out soon. I figured that they had forgotten about me, that I would easily be able to slip out and find you, but this whole time he had been watching me, and he saw what I was planning. I look up from my hands, and send a glare through the door where He had stood. I won't let Him make me forget you. I will always remember you. There is absolutely no way He is going to win….

Kaito, eh? I close my eyes, breathing a sigh. "Whatever…"

* * *

 **So, notes so far:**

 **Kanshu means jailer**

 **I hope you're enjoying it. :3**

 **There will be 5 more updates! I will post them one at a time, and cannot guarantee the exact dates, but I hope you will stick with me, nonetheless!**


	2. Act 1, Scene 2

An update! Yay! :) Here is Act 1, Scene 2, as you could tell by the title, haha. I hope you enjoy this update, and be sure to comment and tell me what you thought! Any constructive criticism is highly welcomed!

Also, a note before you begin: when calling someone by their name without honorifics, it is only socially acceptable if the two people in question are close to one another.

Any other questions about the story, feel free to ask!

* * *

 **Scene 2**

They come to retrieve me as He, or, as Kaito had said. Kanshu is the one to accompany me. We go down the hallway, leaving behind a room that I am slightly happy to be rid of. He stands outside of the changing room when we arrive. Stepping in, I'm greeted once again by the cleaners, and they get to work. They clean me up, explaining that I will receive daily baths from that point on. After I'm cleaned up, they dress me in my new uniform.

It is a shirt and dress combination. It's mostly black, with some gold trimming. At the base of my neck, a blue crystal sets above golden ropes, which weave together, almost like a brass instrument. My skirt is split practically up to my hip, and I feel slightly embarrassed at having so much skin showing. Not like my rags from before were any better, though. The cleaners assured me I looked fine.

I have black leggings that go halfway up my thigh, tall golden boots, and arm sleeves that go from my wrist to my elbow; those are gold, with a brown light-screen interface. They show me how to use it to change my voice and do all sorts of tricks to impress the audience, though I doubt I will use it much. Perhaps to increase the volume of my voice...

As a final touch, they set a brown headband-slash-performance mic on my head, and place two gold and brown belts around my hips, which fall across one another neatly. I believe my new uniform worked out quite nicely; both in the sense of fashion, and usefulness….

I come back out to where Kanshu is waiting, and as we leave, there is a commotion one hallway down, the very hallway we're headed towards; people are cheering. We turn the corner, and as suddenly as it occurred, like a wave, they fell silent. I gasp. There, parting the crowd, a pink head bobbed along with purpose, its grey horns glinting in the dim light.

He was headed directly towards the room at the end, with a shining, golden 1 above it. Kaito steps out of it and glances in his direction.

"So, you decided to give up that silly little plan of yours and come back Yuuma-kun? A wise choice." Kaito snickered.

Kanshu laughed next to me, low and gravelly. "No one ever really leaves. He was drawn to this place."

I could hear none of this, however. Everything in my body was focused on _him._ My legs wobbled underneath as I took a few tender steps toward him. "You…" Everyone froze, and turned to look at me. A look of concern crossed _His_ face as I ran up to Yuuma. Tossing my arms around his neck, I cried, "You actually came back! You came back for me Yuuma! I'm so happy, I…" I soon realized he was not returning the embrace, but was rather standing quite stiff, and slightly keeping away from me. "Y-Yuuma?" I stammered.

Suddenly, Yuuma pushed me away, backhanding me across the cheek. There was a small gasp among the people, and, as I fell, guards came rushing to my aid. I'm not sure when He got there, but He was standing above me, glaring at the pink-haired man. Yuuma sneered, as if he had a rotten taste in his mouth. "You dare call me by name so freely? Have a little respect next time. It's Yuuma- _senpai_ , or don't say it at all." He turned, and glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, and don't you dare touch me again, you filth." he hissed, and walked away.

As quickly as it came, the silence was soon replaced with anxious chatter, most of which was accompanied by glances towards Kaito and I. Kaito stooped down and offered me his hand. "Are you alright?"

"Yes… Um, arigato… K-Kaito-sama…" I say shyly. The chatter spikes at this display of familiarity. Perhaps they misunderstood, but he pays it no mind. Smiling, he helps me up and leads me to my room, right next to his.

In the back of the room, center with the wall, is a large bed, fit with simple, but clean sheets, and a large, white canopy billowing above it. Nothing _too_ extraordinary, but anything would be better than what I had before. A bed table stood beside it, with a beautifully carved lamp, and a white desk sits in the corner, accompanied by a little wooden chair.

As I sit on the bed, I look around in confusion. "I just don't understand. He's completely different." I look down to my feet. "Maybe… I was wrong about him. Maybe he never actually cared about me." I place my head in my hands and begin to sob.

Kaito sighs lightly, and thinks for a moment.

He claps his hands and says, "I'll be right back." I watched him leave through the tears, and thought back to just a moment ago. Yuuma has completely changed. He was always so protective of me. So, why has he changed so much? And Kaito… I look up at the door. He confuses me even more. He seems nice but he was also once a major pain in the ass. Maybe he's changed; or maybe I'm finally seeing the true him...

Just as I thought this, the doorknob wiggled, as though someone on the other side was not-quite capable of opening it. I stood up, brushing the tears away, and turned the knob slowly, peaking around the door as it opened. Smiling at me was Kaito, holding two bowls of... "I-ice cream?"

I moved out of the way as he came in with the bowls and closed it behind him. He beckoned me over to a small table in the corner, which just so happened to have two, soft chairs placed on either side. He sat down, and I followed, eyeing him cautiously as he slid one bowl over to me. I picked up the spoon, and glanced over at him. He was focused on the ice cream, practically drooling over it. "They hardly ever let me have any, you know."

I tilt my head. "What?"

He gives me a big grin as he looks up at me. "Ice cream of course!" He pouts a bit, and sighs. "They think I eat too much of it… something about becoming unattractive…" I glance at his slim physique and barely stifle a laugh. He looks at me quizzically. "What? No, really it's true! That's exactly how they explained it!" A grin stretched across his face. "I think they're being ridiculous though." he said as he shoveled the first spoonful of the flavored ice into his mouth. "It's mostly just frozen water." I hesitated for a fraction of a second, then dug in as well.

Between spoons, Kaito began telling me of his past. "When I first arrived here, I was quite far down too. But I had the thought that if I just did a little better, one day I wouldn't mind living here." He smiles. "Now I'm number one, so I really have nothing to worry about, besides one day growing old and dying. But I first arrived here with my older sister, Meiko. She's a few years older than me, with short brown hair. Her favorite color was… red…" He chuckled to himself. "Funny how we remember the little things... That man though, Yuuma-kun; he's your brother, right?"

I nodded my head, and he smiled. "Ah, you do look quite similar." He chuckled. "Must be the bright pink hair!" He took back a somber look as he continued his story.

"Well, my sister and I were scared, and had no idea what would happen to us. While I was focused on getting better, she thought I was insane, and worked constantly to escape. One day, she did, and it was several months before I saw her again. I assumed they had found her and brought her back, but there was something different about her. Something that just didn't seem right." Kaito sighed, pushing his midnight-blue hair back out of his eyes. "She absolutely hated me when she returned. Couldn't even stand the sight of me. I tried reasoning with her, but she wouldn't listen. She was perfectly normal with everyone but me. She was soon taken awa-" he choked up, and I thought I saw a hint of tears in his eyes, but he held them back. "... taken away. The last thing she said to me, before she left, was 'Disappear! I hope you're taken away from here too!'. It… wasn't the most pleasant goodbye. But soon after that, I met Miku-sama. Miku Hatsune..." His eyes glazed a bit, and he sighed. "She was number one, and she reached out to me. She said I reminded her of the brother she lost long ago… She took me under her wing and taught me everything I needed to know. I soon pulled up to number two. That was when the freedom fighters came…"

"The... the what?" I tilted my head, still captivated by his story.

He looked up from his bowl. "Freedom fighters," he swished the spoon around in a circle through the air, "or at least that's what they believe themselves." He sighed, laying his spoon down in the bowl; a soft clang resonated through the air. "And I suppose it _is_ true, in a sense. They showed up that day and killed many of our guards. Miku hurried around, helping the wounded and fighting off whoever crossed her path. I followed behind, doing the same. We got separated though, and when I found her again, I was too late. A man by the name of Jiyuu stood before me, holding a sword in his hand. Nearby, I saw Miku, lying on the ground and covered in blood. He…" His face was downcast, and his eyes showed that he was far away from this room, from this time.

I reached across the table, laying my hand over his. "I… I'm so sorry." I shook my head. "I don't even know what I could say…" My voice trailed as he looked up at me.

A cold had enveloped his eyes and voice. "You can't." He pulled away, standing to leave. "I'm sorry, I… There are some things that I…"

I nodded. "Th-that's fine. Thank you for-" I fidgeted in my seat. "...the ice cream."

He glanced at me once more. "Don't forget that you will be attending rehearsals now that you are in the top ten."

"Oh! Um, of course…" He gave me one last glance before walking out the door.


	3. Act 2, Scene 1

**Oh wow! An update! so, after this chapter is over, we'll be at the halfway point and, no spoilers but, things will really take off after this Scene!**

 **Also, there's lots of character introduction here, some relevant, some not hahaha.**

 **I hope you enjoy the first part of Act 2~!**

* * *

 **Act 2**

 _Time is dead and gone, show must go on._

 _It's time for our act._

* * *

 **Scene 1**

Being number two had its privileges, I suppose, but I was mostly unable to enjoy them because I was constantly trying to avoid Yuuma. It seemed that no matter where I turned, he was always there. I almost missed lunch today because I took the long way around in an effort to stay away from his room. And despite the perfectly fine room the Elites were given to eat in, I took my lunch back to my own because I knew it was the only place I could find solace.

Since he had returned, he became a big hit. Even Kaito's persistence was not enough to deny the truth; the public loved Yuuma. He was placed at 5th, and that meant he was only three doors down from me. For once, I was glad to be in the room right next to Kaito's.

Honestly, though, there was a part of me that hoped it was all a façade. That if we were to run into one another alone, he would smile at me the way he used to, and he would help me plan how to escape. However, Kaito might have had a point. Now that I was 2nd, life seemed pretty nice here.

Walking briskly through hallways that seemed foreign to me, I finally found the room where the rehearsal would be held. I had left a bit early, so that I could avoid Yuuma's room once again, and was pleased to find that I had gotten here ten minutes before it started. I was patting down my dress, hoping I didn't look too winded, when the door suddenly flung open.

In it stood a man with shaggy, brown hair, a dark blue shirt, comfy jeans, and black, rolled down boots. He wore a giant, thick red belt hung loosely around his waist, as it had missed most of the belt loops on the right side; whether on purpose or accident, I wasn't quite sure. I took a step back as he walked through the door, tossing a "Be right back!" over his shoulder. He closed the door, and as he turned around, he noticed me standing there. He looked up at my horns, then cast a glance over my whole uniform. Smiling, he tilted his head, and said in a warm, baritone voice, "Why, hello there. What do we have here? The second wonder of the world, Ms. Luka herself?" He bowed deeply, giving off an air of playfulness. "I am ever so grateful to be in your presence, my dear." Taking my hand, he looked up at me and kissed it gently. I could feel the heat rising up from my toes, and eventually reaching my face. He chuckled and left a slight grin on his face as he straightened back up.

He opened his mouth, but had no time to speak before the door opened behind him. Kaito walked stiffly to us, pushed the man's face away, and took my arm gingerly. He led me into the room, smiling grimly as he did. "Ah! I'm so glad you could make it! Please pay no attention to the," he shot a glare at the brunette," _idiots_ that somehow take residence here."

The man leaned against the doorframe, rubbing his cheek where Kaito had shoved him."Oh, come on now, Kaito. I was only teasing! You _told_ me to find her, and I did." He grinned over at another man and a young girl standing off to the side.

The man had short, black hair, a tight, black shirt, black jeans, and a pair of black, cowboy-like boots. He had _two_ red belts, one that was woven through each loop, and the other which looped through, perhaps, one or two, then hung loosely on his left. He had a sense of mystery and power about him. _A bit scary…_ I thought, fidgeting. However, he smiled and I felt my unease melt away.

Beside him, however, was a polar opposite character. The girl, upon further inspection, was actually a boy! He had chin-length, light blonde hair that seemed to form a halo around him. His attire was full of pinks and whites. He wore simple, dark pink sandals, and had a light pink, long sleeved shirt under a medium pink, short sleeved one. He too wore a red belt, a slim one that went through all the loops in his dark pink capris.

The young boy grinned, and the older one quietly nodded his head, the slightest hint of a smile on his lips. Kaito sighed, then gave up with a big grin of his own. "Well, you've already met Kyo over there. He's a bit overdramatic, and he likes it that way, sadly." Kaito pointed at the quiet man. "The tall one is Wil, and he, as you could probably guess, doesn't talk too much." Kaito moved his hand the slightest bit, and motioned towards the colorful boy. "And this, is Yuu. He's the oldest of the three."

My mouth gaped as I looked between them. "Oldest? Are you serious?" I closed my mouth back. He looked at least four years younger than Kyo!

Kaito nodded. "Absolutely. And Wil is the youngest."

I hung my head. "I give up. Your appearances don't match your ages at all!"

Kyo chuckled and I glanced up at him. "Don't worry, you'll find that a lot of things around here aren't really what they seem." This caught me off guard, though he didn't stop for a second. "Wil is sixteen, I'm seventeen, and Yuu is nineteen."

I looked them over once more, but still couldn't quite understand it all. "Amazing. I'm not sure what my true age is, but based on my earliest memories, and how long I've been here, I believe I'm about… maybe twenty, twenty one? But how do you know so much about one another?"

Yuu grinned. "Because we're related!"

Kyo pulled the other two closer. "Yeah! In fact, we are…" he paused, and each of them struck a pose. "The Zola Brothers!" Yuu looked ecstatic, and Wil seemed as though he had given up protesting long ago.

I pressed the bridge of my nose, not sure I had heard him right. "Brothers? Geez, you people are making less and less sense."

A warm chuckle grew into uncontrollable giggling beside me, and I turned to see Kaito, doubled over, his dark blue eyes tearing up. I guess he was better today. He worried me yesterday. I looked around as the other three tried, in vain, to control their own laughter, their perfectly planned pose falling to ruin. In the end, the sight of all four of them, laughing like idiots, got to me, and I joined in as well.

The door creaked behind us as our laughter settled. A small, blonde girl poked her head inside, grinning. "Hope you guys didn't have too much fun before we got here!" She came in, pulling a boy of the same age and hair color in with her.

Kaito, still beaming, introduced them. "This is Rin." he said, gesturing towards the girl. "And this is her twin brother, Len." The two bowed, the girl looking extremely hyper, her short hair bobbing as she hopped in place, and the boy as if he were about to faint from so many people looking at him all at once. They looked to be about thirteen years old, and had cute, sailor-like outfits on; the girl wearing a white sleeveless shirt with a large, yellow bow and black, girly shorts; the boy with average length shirt sleeves, a yellow tie, and black shorts that went to his knees. His hair was about the same length as hers, but it was mostly pulled back into a tiny ponytail in the back. Both of them had tall boots, a yellow band hanging from their left or right hip, and black arm sleeves.

"Huh. Rin, and Len. Well, it's nice to mee-" Suddenly, I noticed something peculiar on top of their heads. "Are those… ears?" Rin giggled, and Len shifted uncomfortably.

"Of course!" chimed Rin. "Everyone has ears! What? Do you not have any ears?" She peered at the side of my head, gasping as though she had just made a discovery, rather than asked a question.

"No, no. I mean, are those _animal_ ears?" Rin flicked the small, blonde ears sitting atop her head.

"Heh heh, yeah! Aren't they neat? We have tails too!" She turned around to show me a thin, orange tail threaded through a hole at the top of her shorts. Len shifted, lying his ears flat against his head, but that did nothing to hide the fact that he had them.

"We're lions!" announced Rin. She leaned in toward the boy's ear. "Right Len!?" But she said it more as though she were roaring it into his ears than asking a simple question, and he teetered backwards.

"Uh, yeah. Yeah we are, Rin." He smiled, and his ears pricked up slightly.

As the twins began speaking excitedly between themselves, I moved my attention back to Kaito. "So, you said the top ten people would be attending rehearsals, right?"

Kaito nodded, rather grimmly. "Yes, but you don't have to worry about Yuuma. Since he only just got here, he'll be out for the next week. Standard protocol, of course."

I thought for a moment. That means that only nine people would be attending and performing this week. Unless… "What about the person that Yuuma pushed out of tenth place? Who is eleventh right now?"

At this, Kaito brightened. "Ah! Now there's a person I really get along with!" He cast a quick glance at our company. "Not that I don't get along with you all of course. The current number eleven _will_ be attending rehearsals this week. Performing as well. I guess it will be a bit of a farewell gift…"

I thought back to how I was treated before I moved up. "Oh, how awful…. I can't believe he has to move back down." Kaito looked at me quizzically, then chuckled.

"Oh, no. Don't worry. Once you've been in the top ten, you don't lose your privileges. If anything, you just get a smaller room. You are still treated like an Elite even after you go down. This is because, typically, the top ten don't move around much."

That made me feel slightly better about bumping down whoever was currently in twelfth. "So, who is-" I began to ask, but stopped as the door creaked open yet again. Three people, a young boy, an older, teacher-like gentleman, and a petite girl, came scrambling in. The man bowed, huffing. "So sorry we're late everyone."

Kaito sighed loudly, as if he were annoyed, but I could tell by his face that he really wasn't. He turned to me once more, motioning towards the three. "Well, I suppose some final introductions are in order."

The man stepped forward, dressed in a black suit with short brown hair, and black, square glasses set atop his nose. He addressed himself as Kiyoteru Hiyama. "But you can call me Sensei" he had mentioned, which had earned him a swift smack to the head by the younger boy.

The boy? Now _he_ was classy, and that's quite an understatement. His hair was a dark purple-blue. It was elbow length and pulled into a loose tail, resting on his left shoulder. He had a nice, black suit jacket that only came down to his midsection, and a dark purple coat tail trailed off of it. He had a light grey vest underneath, a purple tie, and black slacks below. Resting ever so gently over his right eye was a monocle, of all things. He looked to be a gentleman in every way, and introduced himself as such, despite the older man scoffing at him. "Taya Soune, at your service, madam." he said with a bow.

The girl, Stella Hoshine, however, seemed like a stark contrast. For one, it appeared that she too had animal ears, and a tail as well. Her hair went down to her waist, and was a dark brown, save the bangs. Those were an incredibly bright pink. Her ears and tail matched this color scheme, being mostly brown, and turning pink at the tips. Her ensemble was one of pastel pinks and blues. She had a light blue vest, and a white skirt. Her boots were done in the same manner, and she had detached sleeves that were also white with blue accents. She had striped leggings that went up to her mid-thigh, and at the base of her neck was a bright blue bow with a small yellow star. Upon closer inspection, there seemed to be stars littered _throughout_ her outfit.

"So," explained Kaito, "that's everyone. In numerical order, it would be: me, you, Rin and Len," he paused, grimacing " _Yuuma_. Kyo, Yuu and Wil, though their order between themselves often changes. Taya, Stella and finally, Kiyoteru." He huffs out a pleased sigh, and turns to look at me.

"Well, since we're all here…". I pause. _They were a whole_ fifteen minutes _late, though,_ I thought, my face scrunching up. "what exactly do we do in rehearsals?" The twins giggled, and Kaito smiled knowingly.

To my right, Kyo plopped down in a chair and propped his feet up on the table. With a smile, he confidently replied. "Nothing!"

I blinked a couple times, looking back at Kaito and the others, thinking that maybe he was joking, but they had immediately set to work on setting up a long table. I walked over to Kaito, confused. "What does he mean, nothing? Don't we have some kind of performance Saturday?"

Kaito chuckled as he began setting up an old Go board that the twins had handed him. "Oh, but of course! Didn't you hear me before, Megurine-kun?" He pulled some playing stones out of a bag and tsked. "Rin? Didn't I tell you to make sure you separated the black and white stones?"

The girl glanced over, and frowned. "Aw, but Kaito-senpai! They looked so sad, separated from one another. I thought that they might want to visit each other's families, so I put them all in the same house!" She smiled, feeling as though she had solved world hunger, or something of the equivalent.

"Ah, but you should know better than anyone that sometimes families fight. Especially if they know they don't _have_ to put up with one another." He smiled, and his gaze shifted towards Len.

Rin turned around, grinning. "Ha! He's talking about you, Len!" She pulled the boy's cheeks, and he whimpered. "You're always picking fights, huh onee-chan?" The boy pulled away, only to whimper once more from the pain.

"Win..." He mumbled between pulled cheeks. "You da one dat a-ways picks fighs! Le-go of my chehks! Pwease…" Rin laughed, letting go and running about.

Kaito sat down in one of the folding chairs and looked to me. "You see, we really have nothing to practice. We end up deciding what to sing the day before, make sure everyone is familiar with it, and go for it!" He smiled at me. Turning, he cupped his hands around his mouth. "Oi! Kiyoteru, you up for a rematch?"

A little ways away, Kiyoteru had begun reading something, but promptly shut it, looking up as he adjusted his glasses and gave us a large grin. "Oh, but of course. I could never turn down a chance," a shadow fell across him, and he smirked, "to kick your ass for the seventy-eighth consecutive time." I gulped, looking between the two. What was this? I thought they were friends...

Kaito seemed relaxed, however, as Kiyoteru sat down across from him. He chuckled lightly. "Ah, some good times, weren't they? Perhaps this time I'll win. Alright, black or white?"

The older man adjusted his glasses, and spoke in a rather monotonous voice. "Black, like my soul. Listen, Kaito, if we're going to sit around cackling like old hens, I'll return to my book. Otherwise, it would be best to begin immediately."

Kaito gripped the bag with both hands, sneering. "Damn, if I didn't know better, I'd say you actually seem to be in a good mood today."

Kiyoteru lifted his nose, not missing a beat. "Well, I _do_ know better, and I'd say you were an _idiot_ for thinking such a thing."

Kaito suddenly jerked his hands apart, ripping the wool bag, and sending stones flying.

Slamming both palms down onto the table, he stood, leaning forward. "Oh, alright then! If that's how it's going to be. Rin. Len. Gather those stones! Taya, go grab two new bags from the closet!"

Rin stood at attention. "Roger!", she said as she saluted him.

Taya looked up from his own game of Go and lifted a hand. "But I-. Ah, sou ne~. Fine" He stood and walked over to a closet door just behind me.

I was horrified. "T-they keep a supply of those bags?" I thought aloud. "How often does this happen?"

Taya heard, and turned to me. "Oh, well you see, Megurine-senpai… We actually have more than just bags in storage…" He opened the closet door wide, revealing more than just a closet.

It was entire room behind there. It was even bigger than the one we were in now! In it were tables, stacks of playing cards and go boards, and even some wall-repair tools… _What the hell do they do every day?_

Rin told her brother to grab the black stones while she grabbed the white. Len began whining that he was too scared of Kiyoteru to give them to him, and that he wanted to gather the white, but he was silenced by the two men's glares. Setting the stones in their respective bowls, the twins slipped away, looking to one another, and scurrying off towards Stella.

"Oh boy, looks like today is going to be fun, Len!"

"Rin, you say that, but whenever it's 'fun', I end up getting hurt…"

Rin pinched his cheek. "You goof, be quiet! It'll be fun today, and you're not going to spoil it!" They huddled near Stella, watching us carefully. They seemed to be whispering something. I overheard "twenty days of dessert" and "Kiyoteru is gonna beat him up". Betting on the game, perhaps?

Kaito sat back down forcefully, causing me to jump and return my attention to the two of them. "Gather 'round, kids. I'm about to teach this old man a few lessons in manners." he huffed.

The twins were excited, but keeping their distance. Stella yawned, leaning back in her chair, and the Zola brothers were nowhere to be seen.

Taya tossed a small bag at Kaito's face. "Yeah right, old man. Like anyone wants to watch you two geezers get in a fight."

Kaito was shocked, but soon regained his composure. "Fine fine, Luka will be happy to watch us."

He looked at me with a face full of hope, and I sighed. "Uh, sure senpai. I guess I could watch for a min-"

"Wonderful!" He exclaimed. "Get ready to get beaten, Kiyoteru!"

"That seems very unlikely." Kiyoteru replied.

"What? Still going on with that cocky attitude? I'll knock you down to size!"

"Again, that seems rather unlikely, Kaito…"

I sighed, a smile barely lingering on my face as I watched them bicker. I looked around and found a chair. "Suppose I might as well sit." I muttered. They looked pretty serious, once they finally started. As I sat there, I smiled, watching the twins wrestle over which of them got to play the winner of Taya and Stella's match. I looked at Stella, who hadn't noticed Taya smiling at her endearingly. The Zola brothers had finally shown themselves, and were collaborating on "yet another big hit", as they had put it. I chuckled softly to myself, thinking that perhaps there was more to these people than I first saw.

 _Then again..._ I thought, as I heard exclamation of "Damn cheater!" from Kaito, followed by a Go board flying past my head.

Rin jumped up, clapping. "See? I knew it would be fun!"

Len huddled under a table, trying to convince her to sit down.

... _it might be too_ dangerous _to hang around them..._


	4. Act 2, Scene 2

**Sorry about the wait! Here's the beginning of the end, so to speak!**

 **We've broken through the halfway point, and now we're headed to the end~**

 **You'll also be meeting one of my favorite characters!**

* * *

 **Scene 2**

"You're all insane!" I wailed, shoveling more ice cream into my mouth. Kaito chuckled. It had become a daily routine that we would meet for ice cream in the evening, and it had made the three weeks since my move a little more bearable. We met outside on the Elite's patio. It was fenced in, and the sand wasn't much of a view, but the bitter, hot wind felt nice after tasting cold, stale air all day.

Yuuma was pushed into the group and I was sad to see Kiyoteru go. We all met up outside of rehearsals, but he had a little less freedom now. Yuuma didn't even bother attending, which was fine by me. No one else ratted him out for it, either. We didn't want them to _force_ him to be there.

I puckered my lips, turning away from him. "Don't laugh! I'm serious!" I sighed, looking out at the sunset. "You guys almost killed me, you know!"

Kaito sighed softly, and smiled. "I'm sure you'll be fine. I wasn't aiming for you, it was an accident! And the others, well..." He set his bowl aside, standing up and stretching. "...you shouldn't worry about their sanity. It's too inconsistent to bother keeping up with it..."

I scoffed. "Ha, you're right. What I _should_ worry about is losing my life to you hooligans!"

He was taken aback, putting up a false shock. "Why, Luka-kun! I thought you saw us far more sophisticated than that!" He pressed one hand to his heart, the other draping dramatically over his forehead. He was really hamming it up…

"I'm entirely shocked by your words. Oh, they pain me so!" He then proceeded to make cheesy death sounds and sink slowly to the ground.

"Baka, what are you doing?" I chuckled, standing up to look over the table at him.

His arm was over his eyes, but a hint of a smile could still be seen. "Alas, your words have wounded me beyond repair!" He let his head fall to one side, away from me. Laughing, I walked over to him.

I crouched beside him, poking him in the side. "Hey now, don't go dying on me! What am I going to do if you're not here to boss me around, eh?" A chuckle escaped him, and he rolled over to look at me.

Holding my gaze for a moment, his face softened. He reached up to my face, cupping my cheek. "Luka…" he whispered. I leaned forward as he brought his other hand up as well. We were centimeters apart now, and I could feel his breath misting across my face. "I won't die. I won't leave you alone here, no matter what…" Our eyes closed, and I leaned forward, when suddenly, the doors to the balcony flew open. I practically threw myself backwards, knocking over a chair and almost overturning the table in the process.

Kyo stood in the doorway, breathing heavily and looking back and forth, his eyes wide and alert. When he spotted me on the floor, he didn't even blink. He quickly grabbed my arm, pulling me inside and down the hallway. "H-hang on! Where are you taking me?"

Kyo shook his head, and I heard Kaito fumble out of the door and run to catch up. He grabbed my arm, stopping both of us. "Kyo, what the hell are you doing?" I looked back at him, and he seemed more confused than upset.

Kyo tugged my arm a bit, his expression persistent. "Listen, we don't have time for this. The Ringmasters have said that she has to sing with…" He looked side to side. " _Yuuma."_ He hissed the name.

Kaito frowned, and my face twisted up in horror. "B-but, he hates me! There's no way he agreed to this!"

Kyo shook his head again. "No, he _specifically_ asked them to let you sing with him. He's planning something. I know it, Luka!" He looked up to Kaito. "That's why… Kaito, we have to…"

Kaito, frowned, closing his eyes in thought. After a moment, he opened them, looking firmly into Kyo's. "Alright, but if anything happens-"

Kyo nodded. "Yes yes, you'll skin me and throw me in a bed of lemons! Come on, Luka!" He pulled me along once again, and I looked back at Kaito, already walking briskly in the other direction.

I turn back towards Kyo, and he continues pulling me. He shakes his head, mumbling "We have to hide from those two…".

We've only just made it to the end of the hall, when I see someone round the corner. Before I can say a word, Kyo has already stopped, backing up to me and casting an arm back protectively. There are no rooms nearby for us to hide in, so I stand behind him silently. I chance a look at the person, and gasp.

A man, tall and slender, with a long, dark blue waist coat slinks forward, adjusting the cuffs at his wrists. Kyo tenses, and I could almost see his hair bristling with anticipation.

The man's top hat was tilted forward to cover his face, but I saw a thin, curling frown underneath. "Why, Kyo!" His shrill voice echoed through the hall. "We didn't take you for the rebellious type." He spoke in the third person, making him that much more disturbing. He laughed an airy, high laugh, and reached a hand out to me. "Now, come with us, Ms. Luka…"

I reeled back, slightly unnerved by him. In front of me, Kyo sighed. "Luka, you…" He turned and took my hand. "You have to." He wrapped me in a hug, and whispered quickly in my ear. "Don't worry, I'll be right backstage during your performance. I won't let anything happen to you. Neither will Kaito." He pulled back, his hands lingering on my shoulders.

He turned to look at the man, and thought of something. "Ah, yes. Luka, this is Ringmaster Yamo. I don't think you've met him before…" he scoffed slightly, but turned to smile at the man.

The Ringmaster nodded. _This is a Ringmaster? I thought they wore…_ I looked under his hat to find that his mouth had not moved. He wore a crying drama mask, but its features were twisted and sharp. Both eyes had single tears dropping from their center, and three dots ran along the left tear.

"Yes, well," Yamo cackled, "We still have somewhere to be, so don't dawdle." He turned, waving his hand forward. "Come along, child…"

I glanced once more at Kyo, who mumbled, "Looks like it's a bed of lemons for me…"

I followed the Ringmaster around the corner, as Kyo took off back down the hall, no doubt to tell Kaito what had happened.

I trudged along behind the Ringmaster. He had a strange way of walking, and would take his steps far from each other, both in length and width. After a moment of watching him, it almost seemed as though his feet were pushing through water, moving it to either side of him. He almost always held his hands together at his waist.

We pass a board, one that I had not noticed before. I pause, looking at a long list of names; some flicker, while others shine brightly on the electric panels. Towards the top, the names were numbered, and my own sat next to a '2', with Kaito right above.

I hear a short cough, and turn to see the Ringmaster waiting patiently, still facing the way we needed to go. "If you are finished," He sang. "We would think it best to move on…" He turned toward me, tilting his sorrow-filled face. "Wouldn't you?"

He led me on to a room, the same room that I used before performances. He ushered me in, and I was once again greeted by the cleaners. They didn't need to actually clean me, however, since my living arrangements had improved. I got dressed, slipping on a long, flowing gown. It came up to my neck in the front, but opened low on my back. I looked in the mirror, the cleaners cooing over my beauty. I glance up at my horns and frown. _Beauty? I'm more like the beast…_

When I had finished, they led me outside, where the Ringmaster had disappeared. I knew how to get to the stage, however, and was quick to do so. A lively woman from the cleaning room, with towering, fuchsia hair followed me over, pushing the password into the door. She extended her hand, directing me into the tube where I knelt and waited to be lifted to the stage.

"Alright," I sighed. "I just have to make it through one song. That's it." I massaged my temples, groaning. God, when did he turn into such a jerk?

I huffed. That was the strangest part of all of this. The way he changed. We were on such good terms before he left. I even wished him luck before he disappeared. If anyone should be upset it's me. I covered for his sorry ass, and was tortured to tell the truth. Not once did I reveal his plans. I hadn't told a soul since Yuuma had confided in me. My eyes widen. "What if he thinks… that I _did_ tell them? Oh my god, I'm so stupid, clearly that's what this is about!" I laugh at the absurdity of it all.

The tube shakes around me, and I grin. _Now I can explain everything. Right after the song, I'll find him backstage._ I stand up, the roof above me opening, and I hop onto the stage. The crowd roars, and I see Yuuma raise up nearby. He has a confident smirk on his face, and he scans the crowd. They cheer, going wild despite his indifference. I smile as he turns toward me, and he scowls, but I grin even wider. He huffs, looking out into the crowd and prepares to sing.

The lights flash, dancing across the stage at incredible speeds. _This,_ I thought as I sang along. _This is what I used to love about singing._ I smile. The lights flicker across my face, and I'm no longer on a stage. The crowd is gone, and there's nothing but sound and light, all blending together. I lift my voice, the notes dancing between the lights, changing their tune at each new color.

And suddenly it's over. I wave to the crowd, and walk behind the curtain. I'm hopping along, each step becoming more excited than the last. A glimpse of pink is all I see, and I reach out, stopping only at the memory of his words. _"Don't you dare touch me again, you filth."_ I shake my head. _No, that was just a misunderstanding._ I look up, and take a deep breath. "Y-Yuuma…"

He turns to look at me, a scowl stretched across his face. "What?" He snapped.

I take another breath. _Just a misunderstanding._ "I… I need to talk to you."

He blew a piece of hair out of his face. "What a coincidence. I needed to speak to you as well." He turned, walking away. I assumed he meant for me to follow him.

 _This is great. Maybe now I can explain everything to him. He probably thinks I got promoted to second because I told on him, too._ I jogged to catch up, and he turned a corner. It was the cleaning room, but I wasn't sure how he got here from backstage. There was only one entrance, I had assumed. He faced me, his arms folded and his expression anticipating.

I fidgeted with my hands, looking around. "Listen, there's so much I've needed to talk to you about. When you left, I was so scared, but I was happy too. I just knew you had gotten away, and that you would have gotten help. I didn't think they would be able to find you." He frowned. "I… I never told anyone." I looked down to my feet, shaking my head. "I swear to you, I never told a soul. I tried so hard to lay low, to become invisible, but…" My voice caught, and I looked up at him through the tears. His expression had softened considerably, and he took my hand, cringing.

"Luka, I… I'm sorry, that's not it. That's not it at all." He gritted his teeth, fighting back against something I couldn't see. "When you leave…you…."

He ripped his hands away, holding his head, and backing away. "You… you change." He shook his head, his eyes pleading. "Listen, Luka… just, stay away from me. I had to tell you, at least once. You shouldn't have worked your way up, it's how they control you. The higher you are, the more control they have." He lowered his head, seemingly exhausted from speaking

I reached out to him, but he shrank back. "Yuuma… I didn't mean to get so high up. They only moved me to second so that Kaito could kee-"

He snapped his attention back to me. "You… what did you call Him?" Suddenly, he jumps forward, slamming me into the wall. I cry out, raising my arms to push him back, but his hands have found my throat. "I can't believe you! You actually _trust_ Him, don't you? Do you _know_ what He's done? How could you stand to.." He shakes his head. "to even _know_ His name, let alone _say_ it!" An explosion suddenly racks the building, and he looks to the door, grinning. Screams resonate through the air, and he laughs.

"Y-Yuuma… What… did you do…?"

Pressing his mouth close to my ear, he whispers breathlessly. "Luka...I'll fix this. Everything you've ruined, _I will fix._ "


	5. Act 3, Scene 1

**Alright! We're getting into the final act, and things are crazy! I hope you enjoy, and hang on tight, because you're really in for a wild ride!**

 **Disclaimer: There are some violent moments and dark themes in this Chapter.**

* * *

 ** **Act 3****

 ** _Singing its silent song of misery,_**

 ** _a monster lies trapped in its own nightmare._**

* * *

 **Scene 1**

 _He's gone._ The walls are shaking, and bits of dust fall from the ceiling. I stumble forward, rubbing my neck where he held. _He's gone._ I hear someone calling out. Is that my name? I can't tell. Someone grabs my arms. " _He's gone",_ I whisper. The person shakes me, asking "Who?" I shake my head. I don't know.

The fog lifts, and suddenly, I'm thinking clearly. Kyo looks into my eyes, his own frantic and worried. "Luka! Luka, what's wrong with you?"

My lips quiver, and I look back and forth. Clothes racks have fallen over, their garments scattered, forgotten, trampled. "Kyo… Kyo, what's going on? What's happening?"

He tugs me along, leading me over clothes and out the door. "It's bad, Luka. They're here. Our guards can't fight them all off."

I frown, letting him pull me along. "They? Who's here? Who are we fighting?"

Kyo glanced back at me, his expression weary. "The Freedom Fighters..."

* * *

"Sir, what do we do?" People were yelling at me; begging, questioning, awaiting orders. _All I care about is her._

"Find miss Luka." I turned to two guards. "Now!" I snapped. I massaged my temples as they left, turning back to the group of people I had gathered. "Everyone, you must remain calm! Everything will be fine." I gestured to my right. "At the end of this hallway, you will find a tunnel. The code to leave is 3939. Get as many people out as you can." Everyone shuffled down the hall, trying to minimize their shoving.

"K-Kaito." I turn around. Rin stood there, her blond hair in tangles, covered with ash and dust. One of her ears was torn and bleeding. Her eyes filled with tears as she ran up to me. I knelt down, letting her fall into my arms.

Patting her head, I hushed her softly. "Rin, it's going to be fine. I need you to follow these people outside, alright?"

She shook her head against my shoulder. Pulling back, she had a pained look on her face. "I-I can't." She whimpered, trying to wipe some of the tears, but smearing soot across her face instead. "Len, h-he's… I saw him, but he was b-behind some r-rocks. They were s-so heavy th-that I c-couldn't m-move them…" She dissolved into tears, and I thought quickly about what to do.

"Rin, where? Do you remember where your brother is?" She nodded and pulled my hand, leading me down the hall quickly. We stopped just short of a cave-in, and she placed her shaking hands on one of the rocks.

"Len?" She called out, her voice cracking. "Len, are you still there?" A small cry barely found its way through, but that was enough for me.

"Len!" I pulled a rock off of the top. "Len, are their any rocks on top of you?"

His voice was barely a whisper, but I could tell it was close. "Yeah…." He paused between his words, struggling to breathe. "Everywhere...one…. fell on…. my leg…. can't… move it…my chest… h-hurts…."

Rin cried out, backing away from the pile and falling to her knees in tears. I pull rock after rock away, calling out to Len every once and a while, to be sure he was still with me. I picked up a rock, and found cloth behind it. I gasped, throwing the rock to the side. "Len?"

The clothe shifted. "Y-yeah..." He whispered. I sighed, moving more rocks away. He was lying on his stomach, his arms shielding his head, and I touched his arm gently. He stirred, moving his arms slowly. He looked at me, his face cut and bruised. "Kaito…"

I lifted him, cringing at his cries of pain. Rin looked up from where she had been crying, and came running over to her brother. I set him down, and she cradled his head in her lap. "Len, no! Len, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault, I know it…"

He smiled up at her, one eye swollen shut, the other fixed strongly upon her face. "Rin," He let out ragged breathes. "...don't be... silly. You were... trying to help. You... pulled me... along. If... you hadn't ….helped, I ...would have been... killed by… those people…" Rin shook her head, sobbing.

Len closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. "Kaito… thank you.. for getting…. me out of… there. I … wanted to…. say goodbye to… everybody… but I guess… I can't…"

Rin sobbed, shaking her head fiercely. "Len! Shut up, you idiot! Onee-chan, we'll be fine, you have to be fine. We'll get out of here together."

Len bared his fangs in a grin. "Nee-san…. thanks for… always… being there... I always… loved it when…. you picked… on me…." Rin is crying harder now, her face down on her brother's chest. "When you did…. it made me…. feel like…" he paused, taking a deep breath. "Like…. I still... mattered. Like I was…. worth... picking on…."

Rin looks up at me. "Kaito please, we have to…" her words slowed when she saw my expression. There was nothing I could do for him.

"Th-thank you…. Rin…" Len took a deep breath, and his lungs emptied slowly, as though they knew it would be the last taste of air they would ever breath.

Rin cried out, screaming his name. I looked around the corner; more freedom fighters. I had to get her out of here. I wrapped one arm firmly around her, over her own arms, as she thrashed wildly. I set Len's head down to the ground, placing a hand gently on his forehead. She goes limp in my arms, still sobbing terribly. "I'm so sorry…" I whispered. I lean down down to kiss his forehead, and stand up.

Running across the halls, I carry Rin, who's now clutching my scarf feebly, sobs racking her entire body. Two people stood outside the exit, scouting for more survivors. I handed Rin to one them, and ran back the way I had came. They called for me, but I had only one thing left on my mind.

* * *

Kyo slowed down, checking the corner before pulling me along. "There's an emergency exit tunnel just a little further. Kaito should be gathering survivors."

"Survivors _._ " I mumbled. The word formed a knot in my throat, and I looked back at the destruction around me. _I wonder where everyone else is?_

Kyo sighed, slowing down slightly. I open my mouth to ask him why, when I saw two figures running up to us. "Taya! Stella!" I ran forward, and they both barreled into me, hugging and crying. Taya pulled back wiping his face. His hair was a mess, and his suit was torn in several places. Stella's face was streaked with tears, her bright outfit covered with ash and blood. It broke my heart to see them so different from how they once were.

"Luka, what's going on?" Taya's voice shook, despite how strong he was trying to be.

Kyo stepped beside me. "There are Freedom fighters here. We have to evacuate quickly." Stella nodded, taking Taya's arm in her's. Looking at them now, I realized how young they must be. Neither of them could be much older than 17, yet here they were, tossed into this hellish nightmare.

Kyo pointed them towards the exit, and started to follow when I stopped him. "Kyo, where are we supposed to go? It's nothing but a barren wasteland out there. Nothing but desert for miles."

He shook his head. "I guess you never knew. There's an emergency exit. They've evacuated the guests first, but how did you think they all got here?"

I looked at him, and shook my head slowly. "I… I have no idea. I guess it never really crossed my mind."

Kyo gestured for me to follow him. "There are transporters down below. The guests arrive through that. I guess you could say it's just a giant portal. We can walk right through it. I'm sure it's been set for the bunker. We can all stay there until we get word that it's okay."

We soon caught back up with Stella and Taya, but there was something bothering me about what he said. "But, Kyo... wouldn't these 'Freedom fighters' also be able to get through?"

He shook his head. "No, everyone has a chip implanted in their body. It will register that. This chip is the only way to enter the bunker. Guests don't need it to come and go, because they have no business there. The portal only looks for it when its destination is programmed for the bunker." Taya and Stella stop in front of us. I look over there heads and see a familiar figure.

"Why, hello there." Crowed the Ringmaster. He stepped forward and I realised that he looked different.

Kyo bowed quickly, looking up at him. "Ringmaster Haru!" The Ringmaster nodded. He was the exact opposite of Yamo. His waist coat was a pale, almost-white pink, and a thin, curling grin laughed at me from his mask.

"Where are you going?" His words were harsh, but not angry.

"The exit, sir." Kyo grabbed my arm, and placed a hand on Stella's shoulder.

Haru nodded, extending his arm to the hallway. "Yes, this way." He turned, slinking away. Stella and Taya rushed on, Kyo telling me to hurry. I pause only a second, looking at the Ringmaster. "You know, miss Luka…" I frowned, glancing between him and my retreating friends. "I really thought you would have been the one to stop it."

I tilt my head. "What do you mean?"

He laughs, cold and harsh. "It will happen again, it seems. It always does, you know. That's what my brother wants."

I lifted my head. "Yamo? What? What does he want?"

He laughed again. "The cycle, the cycle! It must keep turning, forever churning." He sounded absolutely mad, and I wasn't sure I should stay and listen to his insane ravings. He sighed, looking away from me. "You must find him, Luka." I hear a faint _ching, chik-cha-ching._ "I fear it is too late, though you still must find him."

I shook my head. "Who?" The Ringmaster chuckled, turning so that I could see past, into a large ballroom.

" _Him_ …"

* * *

I walk up, glaring at the person before me. The reason for this madness. I pull a sword out from a dead fighter's sheath, holding it above my head. "Fuki… is that what you called yourself?" My mouth curled into a scowl.

The woman laughed. "Yes, do you like it? It means "freedom", as in the the freedom of all who have been placed under the Ringmasters' control. They are the true enemy here, and I will defeat them, no matter who stands in my way."

I scoffed. "Yeah right. I have perfect control over my thoughts and actions. You're the enemy. You killed innocent people! We don't always live like kings here, but we do our best. Together!" I swing the sword back. "In order to keep everyone safe, I'm going to end your violence once and for all!"

I sprint towards her, bringing the blade forward with all of my might. She parries, bringing the sword around quickly, but I jump back out of the way. Our swords clash, metal ringing through the halls. I bring my sword around, and she stops it with her own. We stand still, our swords separating us from one another.

"You really think I'll let you win?" She spat. "I've trained for years, just for a chance to kill them. I will not let a measly pawn like yourself get in my way."

"Them?" I gasped. "What are you talking about?"

She spun her sword suddenly, and my own was tossed to the side. She pointed hers at my throat, grinning terribly. "Have you any last words? Anyone you shall miss?" She pulled the sword back. "Of course not! You have no ability to love!"

I stumble back, letting out a cry as the sword plunged towards me.

* * *

"Who?"

The Ringmaster grinned. " _Him…_ "

I looked past him, where two figures fought. A sword struck one, and he fell to the ground.

"KAITO!" I screamed, running past Haru, who chuckled softly. I fall at Kaito's side, pulling him into my lap. "K-Kaito, no… please."

He sees me, and his eyes soften. "Luka…" He coughs, and blood appears on his chin, and I see that red has stained his wild, cobalt hair.

"Hey now, don't go dying on me!" I cry out, rocking him softly. "What am I going to do if you're not here to boss me around, eh?" Tears streak my face, and I wipe them away.

Kaito chuckles, holding my face, "Luka.." He coughs, his smile still holding. "I'm dying. You won't be alone here, though... no matter what..." His eyes sag, and he smiles at me softly. "...you'll always have our friends. They will stay by you, I'm sure of it."

More tears fill my eyes, and I wipe them away. "Kaito..."

"Luka, I... I lov..." He struggles to speak, and a cry sticks in my throat. "I love you..." His head falls to my chest, and I hold it with one hand, gazing at his face.

"No, Kaito. That isn't fair, you can't! I didn't even get to tell you! I love you Kaito, please." A sob racks my body. "Please don't leave me!"

I laugh catches my attention, and suddenly, the tears are dry. I look up slowly, and a girl stands there, wiping her sword clean. "How pathetic. I suppose you mean to stand in my way too?" She grins, tossing her sword from hand to hand. "Fine, then. I'll wait til you're ready."

I lift myself up, laying Kaito down gently. I look side to side, slowly. Picking up a sword, I look at her again, and her grin fades. "Huh, they really got to you, didn't they? Your face is emotionless." She smirked. "That'll just make it a little easier to kill you…"

She sprinted forward, her sword aiming for my heart. I step aside, dropping down low to kick her feet. I hear her sword clang against the floor, and turn to her. Looking up, she holds her hands in front of her. "W-wait." I walk towards her briskly. "Hang on a second! No need to-" I shove the sword through her chest, and her eyes widen with surprise. She reaches for it feebly, and falls back.

I look back to the hallway, where Haru stood silently, watching me. My hands hang loosely at my sides, and my eyes feel clouded. I drag one foot after another, idling up to Ringmaster Haru, who places a hand on his chest and tilts his head forward; condolences for my loss, I suppose…

I brush past him, and crossing the intersection, I stop. To my left is a board, one which has defined my everyday life for the past three years. At the top, my name rests just below Kaito's. Lifting my hand to his name, tears begin to stream down my face. The board grows more and more out of focus as my tears fill my eyes, and I stare blankly as Kaito's name is consumed by my own.


	6. Act 3, Scene 2

**Hey, so this is the final Scene of the final Act! I hope I can wrap up a few things with this and hopefully end it well!**

* * *

 **Scene 2**

I can't remember falling asleep, but suddenly I was awake, lying on a cold bed. Since I woke up, people have told me that it's my job to sing. If I don't sing, it could mean trouble. My sister and I arrived just two weeks ago. She's all I can remember from before, so it's easy to see how being a 'protective older brother' came naturally.

"Stand still, darling." The cleaning women are getting me dressed for a performance. They pull my bangs forward, and thread my fuchsia hair through a ponytail. We perform only once a week, and us lower-ranked people get our weekly bath at this time, too. My sister and I will be singing this evening, so we get to wear matching outfits. I'm sure she's excited about that.

She's been very adamant about getting me to help her escape. She can't believe that I would rather gain rank and stay.

A man directs me to a door, which he opens. They call him Kanshu; how unoriginal. I step inside the tube, and the doors close around me. The announcer sounds above us. "Put your hands together for: Gakupo and Gumi Megpoid!"

That's us. I'm Gakupo Megpoid, age 26. My little sister is 23. We can at least remember that much.

Suddenly the lights go out. There are some frantic screams, and as quickly as it came, the lights were back on. I look around the stage, but I don't see Gumi anywhere. Some people behind me whisper something. " _She's gone."_

"But…" I mumble. "There's no way. Why would she leave?" I look to my left, and I see Her. I scowl, turning away. I grip the microphone harder, and drop to one knee, shaking my head. "No, this isn't right. You were supposed to wait for me…" I scratch my head, confused,

The crowd is outraged. They jump up into their seats, shouting "Hey, get up you worthless _circus monster_!"

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and look up to see Her. She's holding a microphone and smiling at me. "Hey, come on. You can still sing with me, can't you?" I think for a moment, then stand. I nod, and the music plays, calming the audience. _Who needs you anyway? You left without any warning. You said you wouldn't try it until we were both ready to go!_ I put all of my voice behind the song, and She looks at me, smiling brightly.

* * *

"Good job." I turn around, and She's there, smiling.

I huff. "Yeah, thanks." She looks at me quizzically.

"Is something wrong?" Her face suddenly shifts with understanding. "Oh! Your sister, that's right. I'm so sorry." She frowns, and rubs the back of Her neck.

I shake my head. "No, it's fine, really. She was bothersome anyway…."

She pouts, crossing Her arms in front of her. "Well, if you're alright…" Her face lights up, as if She's remembered something important. "Oh! Hey, would you like to join me for a moment?" She smiles, backing up.

"What? Where?" She smiles wider, motioning for me to follow. She leads me through hallways, up stairs, around corners. There are so many turns I don't know how She remembers it all.

Finally, we reach a door, and She turns to me. "Alright, ready?" She opens it, and dazzling sun hits my face. I shield my eyes, and beyond the door is nothing but blue, as far as the eye can see.

"A-amazing! Is this all water?" She laughs, and I turn to see Her sitting at a table. "It's beautiful. Cobalt blue… I've never seen a sea that color. It's normally lighter."

"Yes, well, it's a wonderful color, nonetheless. My favorite..." She sighs, smiling. "Come on." She reaches behind Her to a small, metal box. Opening it from the side, She pulls out two bowls of…

"S-sushi? Where do you even find fresh fish…." I trail off as my gaze shifts to the ocean.

She laughs. "I know, strange, isn't it?" She hands me a set of chopsticks. "Since we're so close, you'd think this wouldn't be such a luxury, but…" She giggled. "...here it is. The tuna one is my favorite!" She punctuates this statement by popping a tuna sushi into Her mouth.

I watch Her eat some before following suit. We sit in silence for a moment, enjoying the view, as I thought over what happened. She left, Gumi just left me here. She was always doing things on her own; I guess this time should be no exception.

I looked back, and She set her chopsticks down. "You know, you remind me a lot of my brother. He was very rude, hot-headed, and loud…" She smiled, and I wasn't sure if this was joke or not. "But, he was also very caring. He loved me very much, even to the point of putting himself in danger just to help me." She shook her head.

I sighed, poking at the sushi. "Yeah, well… my sister doesn't really appreciate my help. She says I'm too nosy, or I'm overprotective…." I look out across the ocean.

I could see Her nod in the corner of my eye. "Yes, my brother was just the same." She put her hand over mouth. "Oh! Where are my manners? I haven't even introduced myself!" She extended her hand, smiling thinly, and I shook it.

"My name is Luka."

* * *

"All is well, I see." The dark, peppy brother folded his hands neatly at his waist.

"Yes, Haru. It seems our story will continue." The light, brooding brother massaged his temples.

"Very true, indeed! I think this last one went very well. It's good to see you taking an interest in the story once in awhile, Yamo." Haru placed a hand on the glowing orb between them.

Yamo scoffed at him. "If it were up to you, everyone would mindlessly obey us. I only thought to add a dramatic twist. A girl who believes she is free from our influence? How very tragic, don't you think?"

Haru cackled. "Oh, certainly brother!" He leaned closer to the orb. "And look here. Everything is still going according to plan." In the orb sat a young, pink haired girl and a purple haired boy. "What should she say, Yamo?"

The brother tilted his scowling mask closer. "Have her compare him to her brother. Then have him whine about his sister." The Ringmaster laughed.

Haru chuckled. "Oh my. This story will be interesting as well…"

FIN

* * *

 **So, I hope you enjoyed this story, and if there was anything that seemed unclear, just ask! The idea behind this story is that the "circus" is a never-ending loop that just uses different people each time. As some people leave, new people come. Every single cycle contains the exact same story line. The only difference with this is that this particular time, the "main character", so to speak, acted differently. Luka had a will of her own, and broke the norm of the cycle. Of course, all of this conflict was just what the Ringmasters wanted you, the reader, to think; turns out, they were still in control the whole time. The Ringmasters forced to her to appear to have free will.**  
 **You can take from that what you will. Throw your interpretations at me, because I want to read them all! And most importantly, thank you for reading "CiRCuS MoNSTeR" till the end!**


End file.
